Soul Eater: Madness Reborn
by Super Saiyan Goken
Summary: Maka and the gang finally did it. The battle was over and the Kishin destroyed...But what's this! A boy's standing at the spot of the Kishin's death. Who is this boy? Is he friend or foe? What will Maka do?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Soul Eater characters. I do however own my OC's.

 **Episode one: The Kishin Revived:**

 **The decision of the boy's fate?**

"MAKA! YOU DID IT! WE'VE DEFEATED THE KISHIN!" Maka stood in the midst of the wreckage from the battle. Giant pieces of cement laid around her. She had defeated the ultimate madness, the Kishin Ashura. The sky was blue once more and the clouds danced in the sky. The sun happily greeted the world. Maka's knees were shaking. Her forehead shone with sweat the stuck her hair to her skin. She was out of breath. The fight had been exhausting on her body and mind. She didn't even notice Soul run up to her and hug her.

He laughed, "Hahahah! Maka! You're undoubtedly the coolest!"

"Ugh! Soul, can you squeeze a little less? My body is sore."

He let go nervously as color flushed his face, "Yeah! Sorry."

Maka smiled, "I can't believe it's all over...the Kishin is destroyed. Madness is destroyed."

"You did great. You're a hero, Maka. The whole world owes you everything. You didn't even need me to beat him. That proves how far you've come," Soul said giving his signature toothy grin."

"But...I don't really feel like we've won."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I feel like this isn't the end of Ashura's madness. I don't know how or why...but I can feel it in my soul."

"It's just hard to believe that it's over, after such a long time of this being our entire lives' focus. You'll get used to it and that feeling will go away. Besides...now we can focus on making me a Death Scythe!" Soul pumped his fist in the air. Maka laughed. Soul had always been a good friend to her and for how stupid he could be...was always the smartest of the group.

"SOUL! CAN YOU HELP ME GET BLACKSTAR BACK TO THE ACADEMY?! HE FAINTED SEEING MAKA DEFEAT THE KISHIN INSTEAD OF HIM!" Tsubaki's voice echoed across the battlefield.

Soul turned back to Maka, "I'll see ya later, okay. I'm gonna help out."

"Right," Maka said nodding. Soul ran off to meet up with Tsubaki. Maka sighed. Although Soul's words were comforting, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was eating at the back of her head. She knew that it wasn't just some feeling of desperation during an immense change in her life...it was her soul's instincts trying to tell her something.

"Maka, do you sense it too?" She looked back and saw Death the Kid standing there. His suit was badly messed up and she was surprised he hadn't freaked out about it being unsymmetrical.

She nodded, "Yeah, something's not quite right."

"It's almost like I can feel Ashura breathing down my neck."

"Yeah...UHAH!" Maka whirled around and so did Kid. They both felt a soul's slight Wavelength behind them. It wasn't just any soul either, "Ashura." A crouched figure in front of them had his arms wrapped around his knees. It was a boy about their age with shaggy black hair that seemed to hold shadows in them. His skin was pale and Maka could see goose bumps form over his nude body as the cold breeze brushed up against his skin.

Kid outstretched his arm with Patty in his hand, "Stay back, Maka. You're too weak right now."

"Kid...wait..something's not right about him."

The boy slowly stood up. He was muscular and as tall as Crona. His stomach had a very defined six pack and his arms held much definition. He was handsome too. He looked nothing like Ashura did, but Maka had never seen Ashura before madness had taken over him. The boy leaned his head back and looked at the sky. Maka could almost sense a bit of wonder and curiosity in his soul. Kid raised his weapons.

"Kid, wait!" She was too late. Kid began shooting bullets made of concentrated amounts of his soul. The bullets didn't hit though. They stopped, inches away from the boy's skin. It was like he had an invisible force field surrounding him. Maka tried moving, but her body was too tired. She fell to her knees and looked on. Kid was becoming frustrated with his failed attempts to attack the Boy. He jumped back and his soul began to grow.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Kid and his partners yelled as their souls merged into one. Three spikes grew on either side of Kid's shoulders and his guns transformed into huge cannons. He aimed them at the boy and shot a huge beam of soul power at the boy, "DEATH CANNON!" THE attack charged at the boy quickly. Maka watched it get closer and closer. She could sense that Kid had used much of his soul's power for this attack, making it dangerous for him as well. The beam got closer and closer, but the boy didn't flinch. He stayed there, motionless, not even taking a breath. It got two feet away from him and the world seemed to slow down around Maka. The boy's head moved slowly to eye level with Kid. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing they were two different colors. One was the color of the last golden rays of sunlight that shine over the horizon, just before sunset. Maka could see innocence and wonder in this one. The other was a deep crimson, the same color as the blood that streamed down his face from his eye. It terrified her. It held anger and hate and madness. She could finally sense the boy's entire soul, but it was strange. There were two souls dwelling within him. One was a light blue that harbored innocence. The other was a deep red that was a dwarfed version of Ashura's. Maka wondered what this boy was.

He looked over to her and spoke only two words, "Help me." With this, the boy screamed, Black tattoos appeared on his chest. They were the Kishin eyes. His soul exploded as the Kishin soul devoured the other. It expanded to make Death's own soul look like a child's. It grew in massive proportions, swallowing Kid's attack. It was red with black wisps of dark energy flying around it. The sky turned red with black clouds, once more. His scream resonated with power and hatred. It grew louder and louder and the louder it got, the more wildly the Kishin eyes on his chest would move. Maka was paralyzed with fear. But just as soon as this outburst had come...it disappeared. The boy fell on the ground unconscious, as everything went back to normal. Maka looked at the boy's body and fell unconscious herself...

"He's dangerous. We should destroy him right now, Lord Death."

"He could be a valuable asset, on learning how to defeat the Kishin, should one ever be created again. I say we dissect him."

"What?! Are you crazy?! Let's just kill him and get it over with!"

"Spirit, this could be a major scientific breakthrough!"

"Shut up, Stein! Doing this would put us and every other person in this academy at risk! Including my Maka!"

"Stop focusing on the negatives and pay attention to the overwhelming positives!"

"You're a fool!"

"You're an ignorant idiot!"

"That was redundant!"

"HMPH! Like you even know what redundant means!"

"I'm gonna kick your a-"

"REAPER CHOP!" Maka opened her eyes and saw her father and Professor Stein laying on the ground and Lord Death standing over them. His hands smoking at the tips like the barrel of a gun. He spoke, "You two are complete morons! This argument was pointless, because I already have a decision."

"You do?" the two on the ground said.

Death nodded, "Of course I do! I'm a Grim Reaper for Death's sake!"

"Well, then, what is it?" Stein asked.

"Hehehehe," Death's shoulders slumped and he scratched the back of his head, "well, the most logical course of action to take is...THE RIGHT ONE!"

"GUAHHH!" Stein and Spirit both fell on their backs from surprise and disappointment. Death laughed a bit from embarrassment.

Maka slowly stood up. Her body was still sore. Spirit saw her and jumped uo grabbing her in his arms in a blink of a second, "OH MY DEAR MAKA IS OKAY! HOORAY! DON'T EVER GO FIGHTING KISHINS AGAIN! DADDY WILL PROTECT YOU! STARTING BY GETTING RID OF THAT MONSTER!"

"NO! Leave that boy alone!" Maka fought her way out of her father's arms and stared back at him intensely, "You won't hurt him!"

"But, Maka, he's dangerous. You saw what Ashura did. He wasn't even able to be destroyed."

"That's not Ashura! He's just a boy! Can't you tell?!"

"He's not just any boy, Maka."

Stein walked forward, "I've got to agree with your father on that. He's not anything to be trifled with."

Maka stomped her foot, "He asked me to help him! Would the Kishin do that?!"

"At this point, we don't know much about the Kishin," Stein said.

"Exactly! And neither does he! He's just as scared and confused about himself as we are."

"Just listen to your father for once! He's dangerous!" Spirit yelled.

"SO AM I! So is every meister and their weapons in this academy! You're literally raising weapons!"

Everyone fell silent. Maka's hands became fists. Her head lowered and she closed her eyes, "You're afraid of him because of his potential power...but you want to create an even bigger power to combat witches and Kishins...what could be a more useful tool against them...than him...You probably couldn't kill him anyway...his instinct would just kick in and he'd escape with a reason for hating us. This isn't Ashura. He's a boy that's scared and confused. He's lost...just like you were Professor Stein...but we didn't give up on you...despite the threat you posed."

"Maka, this kid...HE"S THE EMBODIMENT OF MADNESS!"

"Everyone has a little madness in them. If he truly was the Kishin...we'd all be dead by now," Maka looked up at her father, "This boy wants nothing more than to be free of madness! Isn't that our goal?! To be free of madness?! Don't turn your backs on him, unless you plan on doing it to the entire world."

For a long while everyone was quiet. Maka still stood there, staring into her father's eyes. Stein stepped forward, "I'm all for it. Maka is right. He's our responsibility and really hasn't given us a reason for mistreatment, yet. I vote we give him a chance."

Spirit sighed, "Whatever, but I'm not watching him. Besides, it's not up to us. It's Lord Death's decision."

Death had his back turned to the three. Maka spoke softly, "Don't make the same mistake twice...and leave him to drown in madness like Ashura...please."

Death turned around. He wore a serious expression on his mask, "I'm sorry, Maka, but in light of recent events...we have no choice..."

A tear ran down Maka's face. She nodded, "I understand."

Death lifted her chin with his finger, "You didn't let me finish...We have no choice...BUT TO MAKE HIM A STUDENT UNDER YOUR SUPERVISION AT THE DWMA!"

 ** _END_**

 **COMING SOON!**

 **EPISODE TWO: THE NEW DWMA STUDENT**

 **A destined partner?**


End file.
